One Special Day, Two Mothers, Three Simple Words
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Side story for 'The Mysteries of Auradon's Lost Princes'. With Dewey/Doy having 2 different mothers and 1 simple but special day around the corner, Doy along with his big brothers Ben and Spin/Charles decide to make it a special day to celebrate their mom(s). Read as they all celebrate Mothers' Day in Auradon. (One-Shot, Crossover)
**One Special Day, Two Mothers, Three Simple Words**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, so this is a one-shot special for my story 'The Mysteries of Auradon's Lost Princes' and this one's about Mothers' Day. So, for those of you who may not know, this story combines and linked together many fandoms, but mostly focused around King Ben (Descendants) and his long lost little brothers, Charles (Spin from Lab Rats) and Dewey (Doy from Girl Meets World) who were both kidnapped the night they were born.**

 **Plot- With Dewey/Doy having 2 different mothers and 1 simple but special day around the corner, Doy along with his big brothers Ben and Spin/Charles decide to make it a special day to celebrate their mom(s, Doy was adopted in the Otherworld)**

 **I do not own Disney or any of the franchises (Disney movies, Disney shows, Disney XD shows, DCOMs), all I own are my Original Characters and TKDP owns Boji and Fang her canine OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's almost Mothers' Day in both Auradon and the Otherworld (There are 2 different worlds, Auradon is the Disney movies and DCOM universe; while the Otherworld has most of the Disney shows and Disney XD shows, it's complicated).

"I can't believe it's almost Mothers' Day! Gosh, I miss my mom so much!" a little 10 year old with dark skin, frizzy black hair and dark eyes named Jamie sighed to herself.

"I know right? Too bad mommy can't be here to celebrate…" a 6 year old boy named Doy sighed too. His birth name is Dewey (Doy for short, he gets upset if you correct him) Rosario Friedman (adoptive last name)-Adams (biological last name), he's really the youngest prince of Auradon, but he doesn't know it…yet.

"C'mon kids! You know your exams are coming up. We have no time for a silly day." An 18 year old boy with chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes corrected them, he's Chase Davenport.

"What do you mean silly? You've never really celebrated Mothers' Day!" Jamie corrected, sassing at Chase.

"We don't have the time, don't forget that we have a war coming ahead, we don't have the time!" Chase insisted.

"You're mean!" Jamie snapped.

"At least you have a mom!" Spin grumbled (Birth name: 'Spin' Charles Adams, second born prince of Auradon). "My adoptive mom was sold off to some other gambler when my so-called 'dad' was in debt! I haven't seen her for like 9 years!"

"Try topping up me and Bob! We were both held up for adoptive after birth!" Genevie 'Jenny' Yamada pointed out.

"Thanks for bringing back my sad story!" Bob claimed.

"Ok, snack time!" An 18 year old Asian girl with messy black hair and a scar on her left cheek named Tracy kicked the door open as she walked in carrying some trays of cookies. "Freshly baked by Lonnie, Leo and Coug."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tracy frowned at the kids sulking, before glaring at Chase. "Hazelnut, what did you do to these innocent little angels?!"

"Me?! I just told them that they can't celebrate Mothers' Day when we have to prepare a good strategy for the upcoming battle!" Chase claimed.

"Well, I now I know why these kids are mad at you, c'mon Mothers' Day the day we celebrated how great mothers are for being there for us. Plus…it's been 12 years since Jones and I saw our parents." Tracy frowned at Chase.

"Yeah, do you think we can celebrate Mothers' Day, just this one day, PLEASE?!" Doy started using his cute baby puppy doe-like eyes (the ones that you just cannot refuse)

"Fine, but you better ask Ben for permission first!" Chase reluctantly gave in.

"Thank you so much!" Doy cheered happily.

"You did a good choice buddy." Tracy nodded, patting Chase on the back. "Ok kids, I think you better tell Ben about your plans for Mothers' Day,"

"Yay!" Bob cheered.

"Race you down the hallways!" Spin started running off.

"Last one to Ben's room is a rotten egg!" Jamie shouted, as she started roller skating over.

"Hey! No roller-skates allowed!" Spin claimed.

"You never said to be specific!" Jamie stuck out her tongue before the two kids raced down the hall ways. Since Spin's Bionic ability is Rapid Gyration (in other words, he's a human spinning top/hurricane) to race the shapeshifter down the hall ways.

Cogsworth's son, Cogworth Junior/CJ was passing by the hallways, carrying a tray of food to be delivered to Belle and Beast's room when the 2 kids raced past him.

"Hey! Where are the food?!" CJ frowned before turning to Jay who was admiring the antiques nearby. "Jay! Did you steal the snacks I was going to deliver to Their Majesties Belle and Former King Beast?"

"I swear, I didn't! I've been standing far from you this whole time!" Jay raised his hands.

"PB&J? Nice." Jamie commented, biting the sandwich.

"I can vouch for you I'm innocent!" Jay pointed out, before noticing Tracy and Chase exiting their rooms. "Feisty (Tracy), Chase! Can you prove I didn't steal CJ's food?"

"He didn't take the snack, maybe its them ghosts?" Chase joked. "What? Mr. Chip told me the story about the Janitor who got turned into a toilet roll!"

"But seriously, sir, he didn't it was Spin and Jamie running down the hallways." Tracy vouched.

"Fine! But I got my eye on you, Mr. I steal for fun!" CJ glared at Jay.

"Thanks for backing me up." Jay smirked a bit at Tracy.

"No biggie," Tracy blushed a bit awkwardly.

"This is awkward for me, so I'm going to just leave." Chase pointed out, scooching away.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

King Ben was talking to his girlfriend Mal about where they should go to for their next date, when the doors barged open as the 2 kids started pouncing onto each other on the floor.

"I won!"

"No! I won!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Kids, what's the matter?" Mal asked, amused by how these 2 kids fight over the tiniest matter.

"Well, Mothers' Day is coming around, and we're a little homesick…" Jamie began. "I haven't seen my mom since Mighty Med Hospital was destroyed…"

"What's Mothers' Day?" Mal asked.

"No way, you've _NEVER_ celebrate the day we appreciate how great moms are for giving us life?!" Jamie exclaimed.

"What Jamie is saying is that we celebrate that special day with our moms." Spin explained. "At least she has one, the closest thing to a mom I got was the one my adoptive dad gambled away!"

"I miss my mommy." Doy entered the room, missing his (adoptive) parents who are in Centium City Hospital looking after his ill grandfather.

"Why don't you guys celebrate Mothers' Day here in Auradon?" Ben suggested, trying to get Doy and Spin closer to their birthmother Belle.

"Yeah, I mean you can facegap with your parents, we can do one here." Mal suggested, trying to make Doy feel better.

"Ok!" Doy and Jamie seemed to like the idea.

"I haven't actually thought about what to give my mom for Mothers' Day yet, how about you guys help me out?" Ben suggested. "Mal, maybe you can celebrate Mothers' Day with my family."

"Sure, your mommy is like a second mom to me!" Doy nodded happily.

"Spin, join me, please~~" Doy looked at Spin.

"Fine!" Spin gave in, smiling at Doy. It's hard to say no to a cute boy like Doy.

* * *

 **In the garden… Evie, Carlos, Adam, Sakura were all admiring the flowers.**

Adam Davenport and his best friend/crush Sakura were both watering the flowers.

"Wow, AD, these carnations are growing pretty well!" Sakura winked playfully at Adam who blushed heavily.

"Yup, I bet Tasha would love them!" Adam nodded.

"She sure will, I mean she's a mom to you, step-mom." Sakura nodded. "Mom would love these white lilies. I missed mom…"

"Boji, Fang! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU GUYS NO MORE HUNTING THE FAWNS!" CJ shouted as a white wolf and a brown wolf ran away. "WE'VE HAD A COMPLAIN FROM CHAD CHARMING THAT YOU ATE HIS PET STAG!"

"Wow, CJ's running a lot lately." Evie pointed out.

"Meh, he should anyway. He has been gaining and losing so much weight lately," Carlos joked as he rubbed Dude's belly.

"Wow, Adam, these flowers you grew are much lovelier than the flowers Audrey grew!" Evie gushed.

"AD is a great florist, don't underestimate him!" Sakura pointed out.

* * *

"Ok guys, since you've all been saying that Mothers' Day is around, I figure, well…Tracy had to give me a wedgie for it, but she convinced me to allow some of us to go back to the Otherworld for Mothers' Day." Chase grumbled as he announced later to all the gang of friends.

"You're welcome." Tracy joked. "Plus, I can open up a portal and invite Tasha over. As long as Granny Rose ain't gonna complain what Mr. Davenport is doing wrong!"

"Yes! Oh I miss my mom so much!" Leo cheered.

"Where are Doy and Spin?" Skylar asked.

"Oh, they're helping out Ben with their mothers' Day gift." Kaz replied. "Hey, Alan just sent me an email."

"HELP! GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE! THESE COUSINS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY; I AM SENDING YOU THIS LETTER WHILE I AM STILL ALIVE. OH NO, HERE COMES THE DINGDONGS. AHHHHHHH! –Alan." Oliver read the letter, trying to sound like Alan Diaz.

"Poor Alan," Skylar shook her head a bit.

"On the bright side, Douglas sent Daniel over to check on Alan and Horace. It says here he's got a crush on one of Alan's cousin name Harley." Chase pointed out.

"Oh great! There goes another cute guy taken!" Jenny sighed, since she has a crush on Daniel.

"If it helps, you can just talk to my internet friend Jessie Prescott, her love stories are 10 times worse than my ex-crushes!" Tracy pointed out.

"I'll get the portals ready; this goes back to the Leap Gate in the Bionic Academy." Tracy offered.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

"So, what do you suggest to give my mom for Mothers' Day?" Ben asked, trying not to blow his cover.

"Well, I usually make a card for mom." Doy suggested happily, taking out some crayons and color pencils. "Nothing says generosity than a hand-made gift!"

"I don't really have a mom." Spin shrugged. "I mean my caretaker Madam Tsuki counts like a grandma who yells curse words when she's angry."

"How about we make my mom a huge card, she'd love it more if you two sign your names on it." Ben offered.

"But we're not even her sons!" Spin pointed out.

"Yeah I know but…I mean, she really likes you two a lot. And she's practically like a second mom to you guys." Mal added.

"Ok." Spins shrugged. "Any ideas on card designs?"

"Ooh! What about we use blue and yellow, and white…and draw some roses." Doy started listing out his ideas excitedly.

"And write 'Happy Mothers' Day, Mom!' that would make her heart melt." Spin added.

"That's a good idea," Ben nodded, impressed by how much ideas his brothers have for helping to design a card for their mom, even if they don't know it yet but he's sure their moms would appreciate the generosity.

"We can draw roses, Ben's mom loves roses." Mal added.

"I can't draw roses well." Doy shook his head.

"Me neither, the closest thing I have to a rose is what happens when Bob swallows Bree's perfume by accident." Spin claimed as he shuddered.

"Maybe I can draw the roses for you." Mal offered.

"I got the manila card, shall we get started?" Ben took out a white manila card from one of the cupboard of art supplies.

"Yay!" Doy cheered. "Your mom is gonna love it."

"Yes, thank you for helping me." Ben smiled at his brothers.

* * *

Soon it was Mothers' Day; Tracy had open up a portal and let in Tasha and her husband Donald Davenport, Grandma Rose, and Leo's twin brother Hilo (Tutuki, formerly from KinKow Island) from Mission Creek over to Auradon.

"Mom! It's so good to see you." Leo hugged his mom, before looking at Tasha's pregnant stomach. "Hey little future baby sister."

"She's quite feisty, much like Leo when he was a baby." Tasha told them.

"Mom!" Leo blushed embarrassedly.

"Ha!" Hilo laughed.

"Don't laugh too soon, when I first saw you, you peed all over my new sweater." Rose pointed at Hilo who stopped laughing.

"Leo! Give granma some sugar! Lemme pinch your face, lemme pinch your face." Rose started pinching Leo's cheeks.

"Welcome to Auradon." Bree welcomed them.

"Wow, look at all those architecture, remind me to build a living room like this when we get back home!" Donald exclaimed excitedly.

"Another Daven-Egotistical art." Chase mumbled in sarcasm.

"Where's Boji or Fang?" Adam asked.

"They're face gapping their moms in Rebma." Skylar replied.

"Why can't they just go back to their home planet?" Bree asked.

"Boji was banned from her home planet, and Fang followed her." Oliver replied. "It's a long story, but Tecton had a hard time teaching Boji and Fang's moms to use face gapping."

"It's usually a costum for wolves in Rebma to go hunting with their moms on that day, but Boji can't return home." Sakura's mom, Lily explained.

"MOM!" Sakura smiled as she hugged her mom.

"Hey, how's about giving your dad a hug?" Harushi asked as Sakura hugged them.

"Happy Mothers' Day, ma'am." Adam handed over a bouquet of white lilies. "Sakura and I grew them ourselves."

"Oh kids, you shouldn't have." Lily smiled.

"Ahem, my wife, my daughter's mom. And she's definitely NOT YOUR MOM." Harushi glared at Adam.

"I understand sir. I better run." Adam gulped.

"You have 10 seconds." Harushi stated as Adam ran off.

"That's generous; he usually gives the victim 5 seconds to leave." Lily shrugged.

"AD, RUN INTO THE WOODS, I WILL BRING YOU SNACKS!" Sakura shouted.

"THANK YOU KURA! I LOVE YOU (In a friend kind of way)" Adam shouted before she blushed a bit.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO MY BABY DAUGHTER?! I WILL MURDER YOU! I HAVE THE LISENCE TO KILL PEOPLE!" Harushi yelled, running faster than Adam.

"Ok, why is there a mad man killing Adam?" Mal asked.

"That's my dad." Sakura pointed out. "he doesn't like AD."

"I can tell." Evie frowned.

"What's so great about Mothers' Day anyway?" Carlos asked.

"Wait, today is Mother's' Day?!" Jones asked before his sister rolled her eyes,

"Well, it's actually a great day to celebrate how great a mother is. She's able to carry you in her womb patiently for 9 months and giving life to you. I don't really know what you think about your moms, but she is so brave to be willing to bear with you in her womb for so long." Tracy replied. Jay quickly sulked at the thought.

"Hey what's wrong?" Tracy asked.

"I've never met my mom before." Jay replied silently.

"Oh, your loss." Jones shrugged before Jay stormed off angrily.

"JONES!" Everyone hissed at Jones.

"Fine, I'm sorry." Jones apologized.

"I'll find him." Tracy offered.

* * *

"MOM!" Jamie cheered happily as she hugged her mom, Bernice.

"Jamie, oh my, how much you've grown. You must have grown a whole foot!" Bernice hugged her daughter back.

"Hey Madam, I am glad you can make it here." Spin nodded at Bernice.

"Now Spin, have you been treating my baby girl right? Because I want some grandbabies in a few years' time." Bernice asked.

"MOM!" "MA'AM!" Spin and Jamie protested immediately.

"Ok, I was joking." Bernice chuckled.

"Whew!" Spin sighed in relief. Jamie glared at Spin a little as she punched his shoulder.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR WOMAN?!" Spin demanded.

"That's for being a stinky face!" Jamie pointed out.

"Take that back!" Spin demanded as they ran around the hallways. Again.

"They are SO gonna be together someday!" Evie sighed to herself. "That is so romantic!"

"Yup, if they don't get together, I'm calling Mal to use her love cookie!" Carlos claimed as they both laughed.

* * *

Tracy walked over and saw Jay behind the bleachers.

"Hey, you alright?" Tracy asked.

"I'm ok." Jay lied.

"Dude, are you crying?" Tracy asked, noticing Jay's eyes looked watery.

"I'm fine okay?! Men don't cry!" Jay insisted.

"Where are they?" Tracy joked.

"Look, Jones was awful when he said that but you have to forgive his sarcasm. Although I have never met your mom before, but I'm sure she loves you. I know I miss my mom all the time." Tracy shook her head.

"You do?" Jay looked over.

"Yeah, Jones and I got separated from our mom and dad 12 years ago, we haven't seen them since. Never should have taken sweets from a stranger because when we woke up, we couldn't find our parents. Luckily, Krane is willing to take us in, but it comes with a price." Tracy explained.

"Lemme guess, Bionics?" Jay questioned.

"Bingo! You know, you're smart at catching up, Mockingjay!" Tracy nodded.

"Mockingjay?" Jay frowned.

"I like to mock you all the time and your names' Jay." Tracy joked.

"Hey look, isn't that _our daughter_?" Jay pointed at a year old toddler walking over to the bleachers

"Our daughter my foot!" Tracy hissed at Jay. "She just happens to look like us!"

"Call it whatever you want, but she has my hair." Jay teased.

"What's it you want, January?" Tracy asked the baby.

"H-happy Momma Day! I wuv you!" January spoke as she hugged Tracy.

"Aw, look, she remembers it's mothers' Day." Jay joked. "Now call me papa!"

"I wuv you, **Mama**!" January points at Jay and exclaimed, before Tracy hid her snicker.

"You taught her that didn't you?!" Jay frowned.

"Had to, she's a smart kid." Tracy shrugged.

* * *

"Happy mothers' Day, mom." Ben handed over a manila card which he and his brothers along with Mal designed.

"Ben, this was so lovely. Did you do it yourself?!" Belle asked.

"I had a little help." Ben gestured at Spin and Doy.

"Happy Momma's Day, Madam Belle. I hope you find your baby sons one day." Doy smiled.

"Thank you for being so nice to us. You're like the mom I never had." Spin nodded.

* * *

"Speaking of which, Doy, your mom and dad are on face gap." Chase pointed at a laptop.

On the other side of the screen was a middle aged woman with light brown hair tied into a tidy ponytail with dark eyes along with a man with dark hair and green eyes.

"MOM! DAD!" Doy cheered happily.

"Doy, how we missed you." Bethany Friedman gasped as she smiled.

"How are you, chap?" Winfred asked.

"I'm doing great! Daddy, mommy, do you know that storytale people are all real?! I met Belle and Beast from Beauty and the Beast and they're really nice to me and my friends. Oh! And their son King Benny is the nicest boy ever with his pretty girlfriend Mal!" Doy started telling his parents about Auradon.

"I'm glad you are happy, Doy." Bethany smiled.

"How's grandpapa?" Doy asked.

"He's doing better." Winfred replied.

"Happy Mothers' Day mom!" Doy cheered.

"What? oh no, we forgot that it's Motehrs' Day, I'm so sorry we're unable to celebrate with you this year, honey." Bethany gasped, feeling like she is the worst mother ever.

"It's fine mommy, I understand. Tell Grandpapa I love him." Doy smiled.

"Wait, there's one more thing!" Doy stopped before his adoptive parents stopped the face gap.

"Yes, what is it?" Winfred asked.

Doy took a deep breath before shouting.

"I LOVE YOU MOMMY!" Doy shouted.

Bethany covered my mouth as she gasped happily, tears of joy streamed from her eyes.

"We love you too, sugarplum." Bethany smiled, wiping away some tears.

"Until next time?" Winfred asked as the kissed the screen.

"Bye mommy and daddy." Doy smiled as he kissed the screen.

* * *

Belle could only watch her youngest son talking to his adoptive parents from afar, and feel jealousy. Dewey is such a lovable little boy, he is kind and friendly and so wonderful.

"Belle, are you ok?" Beast asked.

"I'm jealous of his adoptive parents." Belle cried a little bit.

"I understand, I feel that way too. It's natural for a mother to be jealous when her child is closer to another woman." Beast nodded understandingly.

"But I have to admit, they did a wonderful job raising Dewey. He is such a wonderful little boy." Belle told her husband, drying her tears a little. "Charles is a wonderful boy too, he's so brave and always protecting his friends."

"I know. Charles is also a strong-willed boy, although he lacks parents' love but he's always doing what's right." Beast nodded, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Madam Belle, why are you crying? Are you sad?" Doy asked, noticing Belle crying.

"I'm fine." Belle lied. "You really love your parents, do you?"

"Of course I do!" Doy nodded happily.

"But wait, Spin and I have one more present for you!" Doy gestured as he ran off to get Spin.

"What is this 'surprise'?" Mal asked, feeling strange.

"1…2…3!" Spin cued before everyone walked out from the dining hall, handing Belle a rose which slowly became a bouquet.

"Thank you for being so nice to me and my friends. You're like my second mommy here." Doy began the speech.

"We know you're still looking for your missing kids, but we hope you'd find them soon!" Spin added. "So, Doy and I along with Jamie, Bob and Jenny manage dto whip out this surprise for you."

Doy walked over to motion Chip to play the piano.

"Is that…our song?" Belle looked at Beast whi shrugged.

 _"Tale as old as time…Soon as it can be…Barely even friends, ten somebody bends, unexpectedly…"_ Doy started singing, before Jamie and Spin reenacted Belle and Beauty's waltz.

 _"Both a little scared, neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast!"_ Bob sang along.

 _"Ever just the same, ever as surprised, ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise!"_ Jenny hummed.

 _"Certain as the sun… (Bob: certain as the sun) Rising in the East…"_ Bob and Jenny hummed in sync.

 _"Tale as old as time…song as old as rhythm, Beauty and the Beast…Tale as old as time, song as old as rhythm, Beauty and the Beast…"_ Doy sang the last part, before Spin and Jamie bowed to each other after the dance.

Ben looked over and saw his parents crying.

"Your brothers really know how to make your parents so proud." Mal whispered as they nodded.

"Here's the last part: Thanks for taking care of us, I love you Madam Belle!" Doy and Spin shouted the last part.

Belle at that point had burst into tears of joy as she hugged the two boys, followed by Beast, Ben and Mal who joined the hug.

"C'mon." Beast motioned as they dragged Jamie into the hug.

"Best Mothers' Day ever." Ben commented, smiling.

* * *

Tracy and Jones were staring at the sky.

"Sis, do you think mom would miss us?" Jones asked.

"I'm sure they miss us." Tracy assured.

"Happy Mothers' Day mom…" they both looked at the sky. "We love you…"

* * *

In the Otherworld, a woman just woke up, she had short black hair and brown eyes, she felt like she heard something in her dreams. She looked at the picture of her long-lost children as kids.

"Doris, what's wrong?" her husband asked.

"I thought I saw Tracy and Jones in my dreams, telling me how they missed us." Doris hugged the picture in her arms as she cried.

"We'll find them someday." Her husband, Frank, hugged his wife, assuring her.

* * *

 **Meantime on the Isle of the Lost…**

Roman and Riker walked over pass a narrow slope and reached a mountain peak.

They walked over to the part of the Isle where it's more quiet.

"You got the stuff ready?" Roman asked his brother who nodded. They set up some candles, a small piece of cake, and a small cup of hot tea, they placed a picture of a woman with dark hair and a bright happy smile.

"Happy Mothers' Day mom…" Riker smiled a bit at the picture of their deceased mother.

"10 years since you left us…10 years since dad was never the same again…" Roman said.

"We missed the way you'd smile at dad after his work's over. We miss how you'd rub our heads when we get hurt…we missed you making dad smile." Riker started sobbing.

"Happy birthday and Happy Mothers' Day, mom…We…missed you… _so, so much_ …" the two brothers feel onto their knees and started crying.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Happy Mothers' Day people all around the world. A lot of sweet and sad Mother's' Day one-shots of characters. I feel bad for leaving out Carlos and Evie at most…But they're happy to be celebrating with Ben's family. I feel like Roman and Riker must have a mom at some point who wasn't mentioned in Elite Force, so my fan theory is that she died when they were young. It was nice to see an emotional side of the cold and stoic Roman and Riker.**

 **Questions for readers:-**

 **1 What did you think of this one-shot?**

 **2 Did anyone get very emotional?**

 **3 Which is your favorite/emotional part?**

 **4 What is your usual family tradition of celebrating Mothers' Day with your mom?**

 **Thanks for reading, please favorite, follow, review and tell me how as your Mothers' Day. Have a nice day.**


End file.
